If Only
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: "If only I got to say this, before you got reckless and died saving me, you idiot... You don't know how much you mean to me..." /GrayXNatsu ONESHOT. Rated T, for character death and minor swearing. Contains yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read it.


_This is what happens when I get writer's block for EVERY single one of my other stories. Although, I also blame my continuous raping of the replay button, on my sad songs playlist. _

_-Sighs- Oh well. A side note: All the **bold** writing, is considered a flashback. So... consider it a flashback._

_This story contains Yaoi, and character death. Pairing is of course, Gray and Natsu. Just because I love them so much. :3_

_DISCLAIMER: Me, I is owning nothing! It is Mashima :3_

_._

_X.x.X.x.X_

_If Only._

_Original MetallyDatingGrayFullbuster fanfiction story._

_X.x.X.x.X_

_._

It was cold outside. The wind was blowing hard, and the dark clouds above threatened the earth with rain. The thunder banged, lightning showed.

No one made any move to retreat to shelter, though.

In a way, Gray was happy for the weather, on this day in particular.

It camouflaged his tears.

. . .

No one saw it coming.

In fact, if they had not seen his body now, unmoving, not breathing, pale, no one would have believed it.

No one would have believed that this was Fairy Tail's own, Natsu Dragneel, laying on his death bed.

. . .

It was raining hard now. Almost everyone in the guild had shared their last words for the Fire Dragon Slayer they knew would never wake up.

Gray was the last one to step forward.

"Natsu Dragneel."

The bitterness of Gray's voice made most people winch.

"The idiot who always caused chaos everywhere he went. Who was always so energetic, smiling for no reason, laughing at the stupidest things. The dumbass who was a pain in the ass and just wouldn't shut the fuck up for more than a second."

This caused a few laughs and giggles in the background.

Gray showed no emotion, but clenched his fists and stared at the ground. His bangs sticking to his forehead and just a little over his eyes, courtesy of the rain.

"But, above all that Natsu, you were a strong fighter. I hate to admit it, but it was true. You were someone who cared about his nakama, and never broke a promise. Someone who fought admirably in battle, and never gave up. You'd do everything in your power to protect the ones you loved, and…"

Tears pierced Gray's eyes like daggers. He paused, and had to bite his lip from screaming out in frustration.

In the background, he could hear the sobbing of some of his fellow guild members too.

And all of a sudden, Gray fell to his knees.

He felt pathetic sitting on the ground, crying like a small child. He was supposed to be stronger than this, for God's sake!

"You're such an idiot."

**_Natsu's eyes widened. "HAPPY! You're not a dog! Stop 'meowing'!" Everyone else face-palmed._**

"You're stupid grin annoys me."

**"_Let's fight, Gray!" Natsu grinned widely. "This time, I'm taking your sorry ass down!"_**

"You're dense."

**"_I…I…I l-liked you, Natsu…" Lucy breathed. Gray's heart shifted a little, over-hearing the conversation behind him. "I like you too, Lucy! You are my nakama after all!" Natsu said in a cheerful tone. A small smile formed on Gray's lips._**

Gray lifted his head, now full out staring at the coffin before him. Remembering all these memories was so nostalgic.

"But… if only I got to say this, before you got reckless and died saving me from that attack…" Gray wiped his tears away with one arm, and smiled sadly. "You don't know how much you mean to me..."

**"_Gray… in case I don't make it out of here… there's something I've always wanted to tell you…" Natsu said through ragged breathed. Gray's eyes widened. "What the hell are you saying?! Of course you will make-"_**

**"_Gray! Listen!" Natsu growled. Gray instantly shut his mouth. Natsu smiled weakly._**

**"_I've always loved you." Natsu leaned forward and kissed Gray's lips. He pulled away just as fast as he'd started. "And I've always wanted to do that."_**

**_Gray stared at Natsu in shock. But before he could say anything, Natsu had jumped up and stood in front of him, just as a white light beamed._**

**"_NATSU!"_**

Gray stood up, and wiped his remaining tears. "I've always loved you, too."

With that said, he lifted up his right hand, and showed a backwards L. The rest of the guild followed in suit.

This was Fairy Tail's mark, showing respect and love, towards one member that would live in their hearts forever.

.

.

.

_I wouldn't be surprised that no one likes this XD._

_It came out of nowhere~ _

_Ah, well. -shrugs-_

_Please review?_


End file.
